Princess Star Cappella
Princess Star, formally known as Princess Star Cappella, ruler of the Cappella Kingdom. Her kingdom, though small, shares it's eastern boarder with Sarasaland. Star has a very close friendship with Princess Jane Koopa, and is also very irritated with Princess Peach Toadstool. Star was born at a time when her kingdom was being targeted by a malevolent force. As per tradition, Star was born in Starborn Valley, the same as those who came before her in the royal bloodline. When she was being blessed by the stars, her family was attacked, and this caused Star to be left in Starborn Valley by mistake. From here, she was raised by the Star Kids until she reached the age to go off on her own. She became a wanderer, only accompanied by a small Toad-like Bomb creature named Ombelle. Eventually, during a journey requested by Princess Peach, she saved and befriended Princess Jane Koopa of the Koopa Kingdom, and learned her true identity as princess of the Cappella Kingdom. She took over for the Bomb-Bop Council and gave the kingdom a new reputation. During the aforementioned journey, she met and fell in love with Toadsworth's grandson, Taylor Toadsworth. She and Taylor married and had a daughter, Natalie. Princess Star Cappella is owned by and was created by KaraOngakuWish8 of deviantart. Biography Early Life Star was born to King Solarus Cappella and Queen Lunette Cappella. The Cappella Kingdom, a very small place that relied on their beautiful tourist-attracting landscapes and dazzling mines, were ready and welcoming to the newborn royalty. They placed their hope on Star, wishing for a better name and a beneficial reputation. At the time of her birth, a malevolent force had been plotting to conquer the Cappella Kingdom. The kingdom's peace was promised to be eternal, but it came to an end very fast. On the day of her Blessing by the Stars, Star, as well as her parents and close friends, were attacked, which resulted in an infant Star being left behind in Starborn Valley, in the Mushroom Kingdom. The events that followed her parents' escape are unknown, but teh two are presently missing and presumed dead. Shortly after the treacherous events, the newly formed Bomb-Bop Council sent the young Guardian of the princess, Ombelle, to Starborn Vally to find and care for the princess. Star was raised in the company of Ombelle and the Star Kids. Though because of the trouble during her blessing, Star was never truely named, and just called herself Star after those around her. Living the life of a wanderer, Star became very tough and strong, and was assumed to be the best hero in the Mushroom Kingdom, only following the Mario Bros. One day as she was resting from a long journey, she received an invitation to the castle from Princess Peach herself. Although she despised Princess Peach, Star agreed to go, only to be dress up and paraded around, yet another thing she despised. Princess Peach's true intentions were for Star to assist her in a mysterious trouble taking place in a distant and small kingdom. She feared that Bowser may have been involved, and the Mario Bros. were nowhere to be found. She found out that there was an imposter princess, Princess Rose, trying to help Bowser take over the Cappella Kingdom. Shortly after she met Princess Rose, Star found out her true identity as Princess Jane Koopa, the true ruler of the Koopa Kingdom. She vowed to help Jane take back her rightful spot as the ruler of the Koopa Kingdom, and free her parents from inprisonment. Royal Duties After assisting Jane in her defeat of Bowser and his minions, Star went back to the Cappella Kingdom. She had decided to settle there, because she thought it was a pleasant enough place. When she returned, she was automatically invited to the Court of the Bomb-Bop Council, who had discovered her true identity during her short absence. Star was coronated as princess, but she still refused to wear a gown. Within a few months, the Cappella Kingdom became better known, and made an alliance with the kingdoms of Koopa, Mushroom and Sarasaland to repel any threats to any of the four kingdoms. The amount of mined jewels increased, as did the amount of tourists coming to see the icy landscape and unique inhabitants. Finding True Love During the salvage of the Koopa Kingdom, Star had met a young man in the Mushroom Kingdom. She had never truely spoken to him, but later on she found out that he was the grandson of Toadsworth, Taylor Toadsworth. When she returned to the Cappella Kingdom, Star began receiving anonymous love letters from the Mushroom Kingdom. These came for months and months, and eventually, the anonymous admirer agreed to meet. When he arrived, it was infact Taylor, and he confessed to Star. She was initially astonished and quite shocked, but started to fall in love with him anyways. Later on, the two married and after two happy years, had a daughter, the next princess of the Cappella Kingdom, Natalie Toadsworth III. Star and Taylor decided to name her daughter after Taylor's mother and great-grandmother when during her Blessing by the Stars. She is also currently pregnant with twins, for whom she has chosen the names of her lost parents, Solarus and Lunette. Category:Princesses